Scorched
by cosmogirl7481
Summary: "She was unafraid and shameless. She expected to feel everything. And she did." A story about summer, of love and loss, and everything that burns in between.
1. Chapter 1

If I told you this was a story about summer, it wouldn't be a lie.

If I told you it was about being young and in love, _so in love,_ and feeling so reckless and hopeless and out of control – like the waves as they break and crash onto the shore and there's nothing you can do but let the cold water cover you as you stand there – well, that wouldn't be a lie either.

She was the kind of girl who stood there with open eyes and watched it happen. She was unafraid and shameless. She expected to _feel_ everything.

And she did.

As for me, I was the kind of guy who closed his eyes and let it happen. I was terrified and dazed, dazzled by the beauty of it all.

Especially her.

She was so fucking beautiful.

But even with closed eyes, and no expectations, I felt it. I felt every single moment so vividly that I can't sleep at night without seeing her face. Her gorgeous, sun-kissed face. Her deep brown eyes hiding behind my old – my favorite – pair of wayfarers.

So, yeah… This is a story about summer love. But if I told you it wasn't about the loss of it as well, I'd be a liar.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **All the love to Marvar for being my muse, my ficwife who makes what I write readable, and mostly my friend.**

 **And love to my prereaders: Kourt, Laura, Jaime, and Kelly. Your feedback and excitement keep me writing.**

 **And lastly, love to any one of you still out there reading my words.**

 **Leave me some love, if you're so inclined.**

 **xoxo**

 **cosmo**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward

It was hot. It was so fucking hot, and of course, the air conditioning didn't work in my piece of shit truck. "Three months," I mumbled to myself. It had become a mantra I repeated over and over again. Three more months, and I could go back to school – my last year of school. And then, I'd never have to clean a pool again.

I could have taken an internship in the city for the summer. Hell, I _should_ have. But I needed the money I'd make this summer, and an unpaid internship sure as fuck wasn't going to pay the bills. NYU was expensive. And my partial scholarship was exactly that – partial. And then there was the nagging little fact that my dad needed me for the summer. He couldn't do all this shit by himself.

I looked down at the address of the first house before I pulled onto the road. This one was a new customer over on Ocean Drive. So, it was right on the water then. I never understood the need for a pool when you literally lived on the beach. When you could walk out the door and be on the sand – in the water. But that was the thing with rich-as-fuck people. The entire ocean wasn't enough. They always wanted more.

My dad had always catered to the wealthy in this town. Truth was that you fell into one of two categories here: the privileged, and the help. You were either served or you served. And I'd been serving my whole life.

And here's the thing – you'd think there would have been a bigger separation between the two classes. But there wasn't. The rich kids who lived here year round didn't go to private school. Nope. They went to public school right along with the rest of us. It was almost as if having more than everyone wasn't enough. Fuck no. They needed to flaunt it, too. And they did.

When I pulled up the drive, I had to check to make sure I was at the right place. The house was new. Brand fucking new from the looks of it. And huge. The house stood out because this town was full of old money, and the homes reflected that. Although, based on the look of this place, enough new money could buy you a ticket into their club.

There was an iron and wood privacy fence to the side of the house. Hopefully, I could get in and get out without having to talk to anyone. I grabbed the chemicals and supplies from the back of my truck and headed around. The gate was unlocked, just as I'd expected, and I laughed. They wanted us to know how much money they had, but god forbid we'd ever have to knock on the fucking door and ask them to let us in. I shook the jealousy off. Hadn't I just been happy I wouldn't have to even see them?

I was so taken aback by the sheer size and beauty of the infinity pool, I almost didn't see her. But there she was, all fucking legs and bare skin, and a sky blue bikini bottom covering her perfect ass.

I stared.

I couldn't help myself.

I mean, the pool was amazing, but it was nothing compared to her.

She never moved. It was almost as if she wanted me to stare, but then I noticed the cord from her earbuds attached to her phone, and I realized she couldn't hear me. She didn't even know I was there. So, I stood there. Frozen. Unsure of what to do, but knowing deep down that I didn't want to do anything except look at her.

But that was short lived.

It all happened in slow motion. She rolled over, the sun shining down on her body like a fucking spotlight, her wavy dark hair falling just above her naked tits. And her eyes met mine. Even through the glare of the sun, I could see that they were brown. She didn't even blink. She just smiled, pulling the buds from her ears before lifting her hands up to stretch. And still, I just stood there watching.

"What?" she asked, amusement lacing her sleepy voice. "You've never seen a naked woman?"

"I…I…" I stammered, looking down for the first time.

"They're just breasts," she said, laughing. And I couldn't help the embarrassment I felt at being caught staring. "They're nice right?"

" _What_?" I asked, my voice high with shock. "Yeah, I mean…I just…I'm sorry."

"For what? Looking at me? Or being caught?"

"I'm sorry," I repeated. "I didn't expect anyone to be here. I'm here to clean and treat the pool."

"I figured," she said. "It's the net. Kinda gave you away."

She still wasn't moving, at least, not that I could tell. And I wondered what kind of bullshit game she was trying to play. But I couldn't look at her, even though all I wanted to do was fucking look at her again.

"I can come back," I said. I mean it would suck, but I didn't know what else to do in that moment. I couldn't work while she was there. I mean, while she was there…and naked.

" _God_ ," she said, exasperated. "They're just fucking tits. Fleshy-fucking tissue on my chest. And I hate tan lines. But if it makes you more comfortable, I can cover them up."

I could see her move out of the corner of my eye. I didn't look, but I could tell she was reaching for something. "I don't know what it is about men," she continued. "It's not like we all don't know that you spend hours of your life doing nothing but looking at naked women online. And I know you were staring before, but _there_ ," she exclaimed with finality. "All covered up now. Happy?"

I looked up, sure she could see the mortification all over my face. I thought she'd be pissed, but she was still smiling. And something in her smile made me smile right back, and for a perfect moment, I forgot all about my embarrassment. Then, just like that, her smile grew. And I realized that there was actually something more beautiful than her naked body.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Well, damn. Some of you are still reading. Thank you! Your reviews made me smile so hard.**

 **Thanks and love to Marvar. Seriously. I could never do this without her making everything better.**

 **And so much love Kourt, Laura, Kelly, and Jaime (who also made the gorgeous banner) for pre-reading and making me excited enough to actually write some words.**

 **Leave me some love, and let me know what you think.**

 **See you soon!**

 **xoxo**

 **cosmo**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward

"So, Pool boy, do you have a name, or should I just call you Tom?"

I laughed, but I couldn't keep my eyes off her mouth as she took a long drink of water from the bottle she picked up from beside the lounge chair.

"Tom?" I asked, still dazed by the way her tongue lingered on the tip of the open bottle.

"Yeah. You know? As in the peeping variety."

"I wasn't… I didn't…" And fuck. I was back to being this stammering, ogling asshole.

"Yeah, yeah." She laughed. "It's okay, you know. I mean, it's not the first time anyone's seen my tits. And god, I sure fucking hope it won't be the last. So?" she asked expectantly.

"What?"

"Your name? Do you have one?"

"It's umm…yeah," I said. I was still kind of stunned by everything, and I couldn't seem to shake myself out of the haze I was in. To be honest, I was a little – no, make that a lot – shocked that she was even talking to me. It went against everything I knew to be true about the kind of people who lived in a place like this. "Umm…Edward. I'm Edward."

"Edward, huh? I think I like Tom better."

She was fucking with me. And I didn't quite know what to do with that. I mean, a part of me liked it. It seemed like she was flirting. At least, that's what it felt like. But then I remembered where I was, and who she was… "Don't call me Tom."

"Okay, Tom." She grinned, and I found it hard not to do the same. "Do you mind if I stay here while you work? I promise to keep my clothes on."

"Do what you want," I said. "It's your house."

"It's not actually," she said. And that piqued my interest. But I didn't push it further. She probably only meant that it was her parents' house. But in my book, that was the same fucking thing. She looked at me expectantly, like she was waiting for me to take the bait, but I didn't. "Whatever. You have work to do. You should probably get to it."

She grabbed her earbuds and shoved them back in before lying back down on the chair and closing her eyes. True to her word, she left her top on. But she never said another word. And after a few moments, I realized she wasn't going to. And I didn't know why at the time, but the fact that she was able to ignore me so easily got all the way under my skin.

And it burned.

I was pissed the whole time I cleaned the pool. And even though I didn't want to, I found myself sneaking glances in her direction. Eventually, she rolled over onto her stomach again, effectively letting me know that my presence wasn't even a blip on her spoiled radar. And why should it be? She didn't know me from dick, and the truth was that she had probably been trying to get a rise out of me. Must be so boring to be a poor little rich girl on summer vacation.

Well, fuck that.

And fuck her.

I didn't need this shit.

"Three more months," I said to myself again. I could get through this one last fucking summer. Only three more months.

By the time I'd finished, she was either asleep, or really good at pretending. I wondered if maybe I should tell her that I was leaving, but then I thought, fuck it. She was a smart girl. She could figure it out. I started packing up the chemicals and supplies, but then I made the mistake of looking over at her one last time. And almost like she knew I was watching, she rolled over onto her side.

Yeah, she was definitely asleep. I cursed myself for staring again. But I couldn't help it. Her face was soft, her full lips parted, and the slow in-and-out of her breath drew my eyes back down to her chest. Why had I wanted her to cover them back up when she clearly had no problem with her own nudity? I'd never met a girl like that before. She was so… _uninhibited_. And just for a second, I wondered what it would feel like to be that free. I'd never known that kind of freedom in my life. I supposed that freedom came with money. And maybe I'd feel a little more liberated if I all I had to worry about was lounging by the pool in my million-dollar home.

Then again, maybe it was just _her_. Maybe that's just who _she_ was. And without any warning, just from watching her, I'd gone from despising her and her privilege, to wishing I hadn't been such a moronic asshole. Slowly, I walked as close as I could get to her without waking her up. I didn't even think about what the fuck I was doing. All I knew was that I wanted to know more about her. I didn't even know her name.

I stared. I'm not even sure how long I looked down at her. I'm not even sure what I was thinking. And then, I heard her voice. "You're staring at my tits again, Tom."

My eyes shot back up to hers as I stood there, shaken. She wasn't smiling this time. She was biting down on her bottom lip, and looking straight into me. My heart pounded; my mouth went dry.

"I…uh…I was just packing up and getting ready to leave."

"Whatever," she said, standing up and pulling the buds from her ears. "You don't owe me an explanation. I'm not your boss."

And then she went inside, leaving me standing there watching as she closed the glass door behind her.

I should have known then.

But I didn't.

But even if I had… Well, it wouldn't have changed a goddamn thing.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you for reading. Seriously. It makes me so happy.**

 **All the love to Marvar because she's amazing. And gorgeous.**

 **And all the love to Kourt, Laura, Jaime, and Kelly. Y'all make me want to write.**

 **Leave me some love, if you're so inclined.**

 **See you soon!**

 **xoxo**

 **cosmo**


	4. Chapter 4

Edward

I was thinking about her when I pulled up to the boardwalk. The sun was still high and beating down, and I was hot. Hot and embarrassed. And like a fucking pussy, I was replaying everything that happened on a continuous loop in my mind since I'd left her house. At least it was still early. The one good thing about working when you're pissed is you work a lot harder and faster. And I'd been able to knock off ahead of

schedule.

I let down the gate on the bed of my truck, and I pulled the old cooler over to take out a beer. The ice was mostly melted, but the beer was cold. I took a long pull and looked over the wooden rails across the water.

 _This._

This is what I loved about living here. As much as I'd always thought it sucked being one of the have-nots in this town, living someplace so beautiful had always had its advantages. I loved the water. Hell, I loved everything about the beach. The salt smell, the ocean breeze. All of it was aces.

There weren't many people around. No one ever really came to this beach anymore. Back when I was a kid, it used to be the shit. There were a bunch of bars and restaurants that lined the other side of the drive. But over time, the area had run down. Businesses closed and relocated closer to the north shore where all the money was. But there were still a few places that locals patronized.

I didn't mind it though. I actually liked coming here. It was quiet. And right now, I needed some fucking quiet.

"I hope you have another one for me."

I turned around as soon as I heard his voice, then I was up on my feet and grabbing his hand and pulling him in for a hug.

"What? They don't have enough beer at the bar, man? You gotta come take mine?"

He laughed.

"But your beer tastes so much better because I don't have to pay for it."

"Fuck, Jacob. It's good to see you."

Jacob Black had been my best friend all through school. His dad owned one of the bars that still remained on this side of town. Unlike me, Jacob decided not to go away to college after high school. His mom died when we were sixteen, and his dad… Well, he never really recovered. So, Jacob stayed and helped him run the bar.

"Good to see you, too." He popped open the beer and took a drink as we both sat down on the open gate. "Your dad was in a couple nights ago. Said you'd be home for summer. If I'm being honest, I wasn't really sure you'd actually make it home again."

"Didn't have much of a choice."

"Man, I get that. I've been looking at the same driftwood walls my whole fucking life."

I nodded. "How's your dad?"

"Good. Better. Business has been good. I don't know if the North Shorers are trying to slum it, but the bar's been full pretty much every night since early May."

"That sucks," I said immediately. I couldn't think of anything worse than spending my nights catering to those drunk assholes.

"I don't mind it, man. I can shill five-dollar IPAs all night. But I've had to learn to make some fruity ass cocktails to appease the ladies. But hell, I've always been good at doing that." His insinuation was lost on me.

"Subtle."

"Don't be jealous because women have always loved me."

It was true. They had. Pretty sure Jacob's first hookup was in middle school. Rumor was that he fingered Jessica Stanley, the mayor's daughter, in the back of health class while the teacher showed a sex-ed video. He never confirmed it. Not even to me, and I was his best friend. But he never denied it either.

"They loved you because you had access to all the beer."

He laughed before elbowing my side.

"Seriously, though. They come in and drink all night, and tip like they're goddamn rockstars. What's to complain about?"

"Nothing, I guess."

"We need a night out. There's gonna be a bonfire over by the causeway later. Dad's working the bar tonight, and I'm going. You should come with."

"I don't know, man," I told him, taking another drink. "I think I'm gonna be low-key this summer. Just try to make it through, you know? Plus, I'm a little tired from today."

"Bullshit," he exclaimed. "You're twenty-one, Edward. Not sixty-five. I'll pick you up later, and I'm not taking no for an answer. It's been a long time, man. And we are gonna start the summer off right."

A bonfire at the causeway meant we'd definitely be hanging out with some of the assholes from the north shore. And I wasn't sure I wanted to do that. Especially after today.

"I can drive." I conceded.

"Why? So you can leave as soon as you get there? Or not come at all? Fuck that. I'm picking you up. You know what you need?" He looked at me expectantly. "To get laid."

"And the best way to do that is by riding with you?" I laughed. "And getting laid is _your_ answer to everything. Not mine."

"No. Getting laid is _God's_ answer to everything. There's not a single fucking thing you can complain about when your dick's wet."

"Dude. You're an asshole."

"I'm fucking right is what I am."

I sighed, looking out at the water, as I leaned back on my elbows.

"Fine."

We sat there in silence for just a few minutes and finished off our beers. I closed my eyes, and her face popped into my mind. I didn't know if it was Jacob talking about sex, or just _her_. Her infuriating indifference, her gorgeous, naked tits, or her perfect fucking mouth. And the idea of that mouth being the thing that got my dick wet… _Jesus_. This was gonna be a long summer if I couldn't get her out of my head.

"Hey," I said, snapping myself out of a train of thought I had no right to have. "Who built the new house over on Ocean Drive?"

"The really fucking huge one?"

"Yeah."

"Phil Dwyer."

"The baseball player? _Get the fuck out_."

"No, man. He started building it in the fall. They moved in a couple months ago. He and his wife come into the bar sometimes. Dad got a picture with him and hung it on the wall and everything. Why?"

And there was her face again. And the memory of everything that happened earlier. God, why was I such a dumb fuck? And why did she have to be all but naked, acting like she wanted me to look at her? And _why_ – why the fuck couldn't I stop thinking of her?

And how the hell was she related to Phil fucking Dwyer?

"No reason," I said as calmly as I could. "I just cleaned their pool today."

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **And leave me some love, if you're so inclined.**

 **xoxo**

 **cosmo**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella

I was given a gift.

Suddenly, and out of nowhere, the universe just opened up and gave me this one perfect little thing.

At least, that's how I felt.

I'd never been really close to my mom. Not really. Not at all, actually. I mean, I loved her. And I was grateful that when she was way too young, she'd fallen in love with my dad. Because during the short span of time they were together, they made me. My dad said he felt like I had been my mother's gift to him.

Well, I guess she was like Santa Claus. A couple months before, she called me at school while I was prepping for my _final_ final exams to tell me that she and her husband, Phil, had finally finished their house. And she invited me to stay for the summer.

The whole summer.

On top of that, I'd have the entire place to myself.

I didn't really know Phil, except what I'd seen of him on ESPN. Hell, I didn't really know my mom, if I was being honest. But I was happy that she'd found her fairytale, even if her happy ending hadn't included my dad. And happier still that I got to have one glorious summer in paradise with no responsibilities before plunging into adulthood.

I grew up in Washington. The land of no sun. And I didn't mind it because I got to grow up with my dad. He always told me that I was just like my mom. Called me a free spirit, and at times, told me I was going to be the death of him. Sometimes, I wondered if my mom hadn't killed him a little bit herself. But if she had, I'd never felt any of his pain. At least, not when I was little.

As I got older, though, I started to see the cracks in his exterior. My dad was like a well-built house – sturdy, strong, and still standing after years of neglect. However, when you looked closer, you could see the way that time had torn him down. It wasn't obvious. Especially when you weren't looking closely. But I'd seen glimpses. And it killed me a little.

I didn't want to be like my mom.

I didn't want to be the kind of person who only cared about their own happiness, especially if it was at the expense of someone else.

But I didn't want to live a life of quiet, internalized regret like my dad either.

I was going to make the absolute most of my summer, take advantage of the gift that had been given to me. You only live once, right?

This summer was going to be about fun. About embracing each and every moment like it was my last. I didn't know what the universe had in store for me, and honestly, it didn't matter. I wanted to experience anything. Everything.

I wanted to sleep late, and drive fast. I wanted to feel the sun burn, and I wanted my heart to burn, as well. I wanted it all – heat and fire, and passion that sparked white hot.

I should have known I needed to be more careful with my wishes. Because the universe took my request quite literally.

I asked for everything.

And the universe… Well, the universe gave me him.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Leave me some love, if you're so inclined.**

 **As always, love to Marvar. I made changes to this chapter that she hasn't seen. If there are any mistakes, they're all on me.**

 **Forget Taylor Swift. I have the best squad. Kourt, Laura, Jaime, and Kelly. I love y'all.**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella

Have you ever just seen something, and right from the start, you know you want it? Like, you have to have it? And there's no patience to be found. Not anywhere. You could try to reason with yourself, tell yourself that sometimes with patience comes great reward. But in the end, you're still like a kid in line at the grocery store and you have to have the chocolate bar right then and there.

Tears are cried.

Tantrums are thrown.

All in the attempt to hold the candy bar in your hands. To open its package and taste the melty-sweet chocolate on your tongue.

That's how I felt the first time I saw Edward.

I didn't know his name at the time. I only knew four things. I knew that he was looking at me like no one had ever looked at me before. I knew that I wanted – right then and there – to run my fingers through his wind-mussed, almost-but-not-quite ginger hair. I knew I wanted his hands and mouth on my breasts the way his eyes were on them in that moment.

And I knew I wanted him.

Plain and simple.

I wanted him so fucking much.

I wasn't even embarrassed by my state of undress. I probably should have been, but I couldn't find it in me when I saw the look in his eyes.

Desire.

Plain and simple.

And it was only there for a minute before embarrassment at being caught looking took over. But it had been there. And I wanted to see it there again.

His mortification would have been funnier if I couldn't see that it was genuine. And it was. He was truly horrified by the simple action of seeing me naked…and liking it.

 _Oh, this, this was going to be so much fun._

I could have gone inside. I probably should have, but where would the fun have been in that? So, I teased him a little. Just to try and get a rise out of him. And for a minute, it worked. But he shut down pretty quickly. And I was left scrambling for an excuse to keep the small connection I was sure we had. I didn't want to go inside. No, I wanted to stay. I wanted his eyes on me again. I wanted him to want me the same way I'd wanted him. And because I thought I had him figured out, thought I knew exactly what he would do if given the opportunity, I stayed.

I stayed there on the chair, eyes closed, and willed him to look at me. And it was so damn frustrating, lying there wondering, listening to him go on about his work as if I wasn't even there. But then it happened. I couldn't see it, but I could feel it. Everything went quiet, and I knew he was watching.

I did my best at playing possum while he watched. I tried to keep my breathing steady and even. And then I felt this energy crackle between us. It was a live, pulsing thing that covered my mostly exposed skin and gave me goosebumps as he moved closer. The wind was blowing softly, but I could swear I heard his heartbeat. Or maybe it was my own.

I spoke.

I wanted to give him a chance to give me something, anything at all that would let me know this wasn't all just one sided. His eyes met mine, and though my words had been teasing, the way I was looking at him was anything but.

That's when he told me he was leaving.

And that's when I shut down.

I stood up and left him standing by the pool. I was feeling a million different things – adrenaline, arousal, but most of all – rejection. But then I turned around, and he was still watching.

I'd been right.

He wanted me as much as I wanted him.

And I was going to reach out and take him. Or better yet, convince him to take me. God, I needed to be taken.

.

.

.

I don't know how long I stood there. But it was quite a while after he'd left. I didn't know much about this place, but I was about to figure some things out. And quick.

I walked through the enormous house and into the bathroom off my guest suite. I stripped off my suit and stepped into the shower. Even the shower in this place made me feel out of my depth. Probably because you could fit three of my showers from home inside this one. But the warm rush of water from all sides soothed my unease, and soon I was back to remembering my poolside interaction with Edward, and wondering when we could have another one.

As soon as I was finished with the shower, I dialed my mom.

"Bella," she said my name with such warmth and happiness, I couldn't help but smile. "Are you getting settled in?"

"Umm…yeah," I told her. "This house, mom. It's huge! I don't even know who has a life like this."

"Well, we do. And for the summer, you do, sweetheart," she said. She added, "And for as long as you'd like even after, you know?"

It was sweet that she wanted me to be a part of her life. Though, technically, her life was Phil and major league baseball for the next several months. But she was trying now, and that was all I could really hope for, wasn't it?

"Thanks, mom," I said, feeling overwhelmed again, so I changed the subject. "So, what do people even do here for fun?"

"It's the beach, Bella," she deadpanned. "There's fun everywhere. You just have to go and find it."

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Leave me some love.**

 **And thanks to Marvar for being amazing and fixing all my mistakes. No one would read anything I wrote without her. Seriously.**

 **Thanks to my pre-readers, Kourt, Laura, Jaime, and Kelly. I love you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

Edward

The sun had set, and the sky was dark when we pulled up. I felt better than I had earlier in the day. After Jacob headed back to the bar, I'd gone for a swim to clear my mind. The water had been refreshing after the heat of the day. And I swam hard – against the waves – allowing the water to crash over me and cool me down. It was exactly what I needed. I felt relaxed for the first time since I'd come home. And it was also the first time I felt like maybe this summer wouldn't suck so much after all.

I just needed to get my shit together.

I hadn't thought about her since. Not really. By the time I got home, there was just enough time to shower and get ready before Jacob showed up. My dad seemed happy that I was going out, but my mom seemed a little disappointed I wouldn't be staying for dinner. I assured her that we had three months. There would be plenty of dinners, plenty of time.

I could see the flames of the bonfire as we got out of the car. There was already a pretty big crowd. And I was ready for a beer. I can't tell you how many of these things I'd been to over the years. Truth was they were always the same. Same people, same few places. But being away for as long as I had been, I found that the faces looked mostly different.

"I'll go get us something to drink," Jacob said. But he wasn't looking at the cooler. No, his eyes were trained on the blonde standing beside it.

"I'll get my own," I told him knowingly.

Once the beer was in my hand, I wandered over to a big piece of driftwood away from the fire. Some people I didn't recognize were sitting on one end, and I took a seat on the opposite side. I leaned back, taking in my surroundings.

"Edward fucking Cullen."

I looked over in the direction where I'd heard my name, and I stifled a groan.

"Newton." I nodded. "How are you?"

Mike Newton was an asshole. Always had been. I hadn't even been here ten minutes, and I was already regretting my decision to come.

"Good, really good," he said, sitting down next to me. "How 'bout you?"

"Can't complain," I said.

He took a drink of whatever was in the red plastic cup. From the smell of it, I assumed it was all rum. His eyes were glazed over, and his speech was barely on the sober side of slurred. "Saw your dad today."

"You, and everyone else, I guess."

"I was disappointed it wasn't you."

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?"

God. This asshole was about to get on my fucking nerves.

"Oh, no reason. Just doesn't seem like summer without Edward Cullen cleaning the pool."

This.

This was the reason I hated this fucking place.

My first instinct was to get pissed, and possibly punch him in the face. Because seriously…what a fucking douchebag. But the longer I looked at him and smelled his rum-saturated breath, the more I realized that he was just pathetic. I'd always resented him for having everything I didn't, but here he was, clearly drunk and unhappy, doing the same fucking thing he'd been doing his whole fucking life in the same place as me. And suddenly, it was like a weight lifted.

I laughed.

It felt good.

Hell, it felt goddam amazing.

"Yeah," I said, laughing again. "I can think of worse ways to spend the summer than spending it in the sun. Working for my dad's not bad at all." As I said the words, I realized they were true. There were a fuck ton of things that could be worse. And I wanted to kick myself in the balls for being such a whiny-ass pussy all day. "How's working for _your_ dad panning out? Must suck to be in a suit and tie inside all day." I nodded my head in the direction of his drink. "You should probably take it easy, Newton. You seem a little stressed."

I took a long drink of the beer in my hand and stood up to find Jacob. He'd been right. I needed this. And for the first time since I'd been home, the summer didn't feel like a punishment – it felt like it was full of possibility.

I tossed my empty in the bin by the fire and made my way back over to the cooler. Jacob was clearly somewhere engaged with the blonde since I didn't see him anywhere. I grabbed another beer, and as I was bending over, I heard her voice.

"Nice ass, Tom."

I stood up, then froze. It couldn't have been for more than a couple seconds. But in those seconds, I panicked. I thought about how I'd embarrassed myself. I thought about how I couldn't stop thinking about her all fucking day. And then I pulled myself together, and remembered the way I'd been feeling not even two minutes before.

She was just a girl.

Yeah, she was a rich girl with perfect tits and a gorgeous face, and there was no way I'd ever have a shot in hell with her. Except for the nagging little fact that she'd seemed more than happy to let me see her naked.

But still, at the end of the day, she was just a girl.

"Not as nice as yours," I said.

I turned around, and fuck. She was standing there, the wind blowing her long hair all around her. Her wide eyes sparkled; even in the dark I could see them. She was barefoot wearing a strapless sundress. I couldn't make out the color, but it didn't matter because why the fuck would I be looking at her dress when I could look at her face?

"You're right," she told me, smiling. _Fucking smiling_. "It's not."

Then suddenly, she turned around and headed in the opposite direction, down toward the water.

 _What the fuck?_

And just as unexpectedly, she turned back and called out, "You coming?"

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Reviews are love. Please leave me some.**

 **As always, love and thanks to Marvar, Kourt, Laura, Jaime, and Kelly.**

 **xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

Bella

I saw him before he saw me.

I had no idea he would be there. To be honest, I just assumed I'd have to wait for him to come back to clean the pool. I'd resigned myself to the tough job of lounging around every day, hoping he'd come back. So, actually seeing him there, all casual and relaxed in a pair of board shorts and t-shirt that stretched across his chest in just the right way, was a big and welcome surprise.

I hadn't even known I was coming to this thing. But after I talked to my mom, I ran down to pick up some groceries at the cute, but overpriced market where Mom and Phil set up an account for me. And while I was standing there, balking at the price of the avocado in my hand, a guy named Tyler literally ran into me with his cart. He never noticed me standing there because he'd been too busy rubbing some girl's ass. Some girl turned out to be his girlfriend, Angela. And small talk turned into an invitation to the bonfire. So, in the spirit of finding fun, I decided to go.

I never really believed much in fate. I mean, that was more my mom's game. But this coincidence was just the kind of opportunity I needed, and I had every intention of taking advantage.

I hung back.

It wasn't hard to blend in. People were already drinking and having a good time. Plus, it was basically dark. He came with another equally hot guy. And after wondering if he was gay for a minute – and allowing myself to imagine what them being gay together might look like – I watched them part ways. Based on the way hot guy number two was hitting on the blonde girl over by the keg, homosexuality was definitely out of the question.

Besides, it wasn't even an option for Edward. Not after the way he'd been looking at me earlier.

I was about to go over, when I saw a different guy sit down next to him. I didn't want to wait, but thankfully, the conversation didn't last long. I didn't really know anything about Edward, but based on his expression, he hadn't particularly enjoyed the conversation. But the minute I saw him walk back over to the cooler. I made my move.

"Nice ass, Tom." I said it to piss him off, and I was hoping for a reaction. And he didn't let me down.

"Not as nice as yours."

 _Well done._

This, I could do. This was what I'd been hoping for earlier. And I figured I could handle this two ways. I could stay here and banter with him, surrounded by a bunch of people I didn't know, and didn't care about, or I could walk away and see if he'd follow.

It could have backfired.

It almost did.

But when I glanced back and asked him if he was coming, he did.

We walked together for a few minutes, long enough that the glow from the bonfire still illuminated the beach, but far enough that the sounds of everyone else mostly faded into the white nose of the ocean. He seemed nervous, quiet. And so was I, though, I was trying to come across like this was no big deal.

To me, it was a very big deal.

I dropped my shoes in the sand and sat down.

"I guess we're sitting, then," he said.

I smiled up at him. "Well, I am. But _we_ can, if you join me."

"Do you _want_ me to join you?"

"I don't know. Why don't you continue to stand there while we discuss this a little more. Or…"

"Or," he interrupted me, then leaned down until he was looking into my eyes. There were just inches between our faces, and my heart rate spiked. God. He was even more gorgeous close-up. Uncertainty still radiated from him, but this was the boldest he'd ever been with me. Well, the boldest while he knew I was watching. "Or I could just sit down."

"Or you could do that." My voice was so low, I didn't even know if he could hear me over the ocean. I traced slow shapes in the sand, trying to think of something else to say that wouldn't be lame, or break the connection we had going.

"You look really pretty tonight." He just came right out and said it. There was no snark-laced innuendo – just sincerity. And as I met his eyes, I could see exactly how transparent he was being with me in that moment. I must've been staring too long, because he added, "Is it weird for me to say that?"

I shook my head. "No. Not if you mean it."

"I do."

"Thanks, Edward."

He laughed softly. "So, you _do_ know my name isn't Tom."

"What?" I giggled. "You don't like Tom? I mean it's cool, right? It's like we're not really two strangers trying to make small talk on the beach at night like we're in some goddamn Nicholas Sparks movie. Nope. This isn't awkward at all. We have history. I've already given you a nickname."

His smile got wider. "And I've seen you…well, you were…" The stumbling over his words was more than a little endearing.

"Basically naked?" I finished for him.

"Yeah. That."

"If the memory of my tits is gonna embarrass you like this every time you think about it, there's really only one thing we can do."

"What?"

"You're gonna have to take off your pants." I deadpanned. And he gasped. It was so adorable, I almost kissed him right then and there. "Go on. Take 'em off. Whip it out."

His eyes grew wide, as he made a sound that was somewhere between a choke and a laugh. "You're crazy."

"Probably." I nodded. "It's a pretty good guess."

"Are you like this with everyone?" he asked.

"Do you see anyone else here?"

"No."

"Then I guess it must just be you."

Feeling bold, I scooted over closer to him. So close, our arms and legs were touching. He didn't move, which was a spectacular sign, so I took it a little further and put my hand on his leg.

"So we have a history, huh?" he asked, his voice shaking just a little as he turned to look at me.

"Obviously," I said, willing him to make a move. Willing him to do something – anything at all.

 _Kiss me._

 _Sweet Jesus, kiss me already._

"I guess if we have a history," he started, "one where you've already given me a nickname, and I know you hate Nicholas Sparks movies…I should probably know your name."

"It's Bella."

And then, Edward made his move. He took my hand in his. It wasn't what I'd been hoping for, but when I look back on it, it was perfect.

For me, Edward was perfect.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Reviews are love.**

 **Please leave me some.**

 **I love Marvar. She reminds me of basic grammar and punctuation rules I should always remember. And she never judges me when I don't. At least not publically. Also, her boobs are fantastic.**

 **And all the love to my prereaders.**


	9. Chapter 9

Edward

Her hand was warm, her skin soft.

And the idea that I was sitting with her in the sand after everything that had happened that day was more than a little staggering. _She_ was staggering. It was her irreverence. Her ability, in the short time since we'd met, to constantly catch me – no, _knock_ me – off guard.

She was looking at me with such expectation, but I didn't know what it was she wanted. Hell, I could hardly believe that she was even there.

"How did you know I would be here?" I asked.

"What?" She laughed. But as she laughed, I felt the tip of her nail drag along the palm of my hand. And the feeling went all the way through me. And straight to my cock. "What? Like I came here for you?"

She looked at me like I was crazy, and maybe I was. "I was just…I mean…it _feels_ like you did."

"I came here for the free booze," she said, feigning indignation. I would have been embarrassed, but she was still stroking my palm. And it definitely didn't feel like she was upset when she pushed up on her knees and turned in toward me. I tried – and mostly failed – not to look at the way the top of her breasts pushed up over her strapless dress. _Christ_. She wasn't even wearing a bra. And it really didn't help that I could recall, with perfect fucking clarity, exactly what those breasts looked like with nothing covering them. "I had no idea you'd be here. But if we're talking about your feelings, tell me, Tom… What are you feeling right now?"

My eyes shot up to her face, and settled on the way she licked her bottom lip before pulling the flesh between her teeth.

"I…I don't know what you want me to say."

"I told you." She leaned in even closer. I could smell her skin, her sweet, alcohol-laced breath. "Tell me what you're feeling. Right. Fucking. Now."

There were no words for what I felt right then. So, I did the only thing I could – I took her face in my hands and I kissed her. Really fucking kissed her. It wasn't soft or coaxing, and she opened up and gave it all to me right away. I would come to learn that that was who she was.

Impulsive.

Impatient.

She always wanted as much as she gave, and even then, right there in the beginning, even with our first fucking kiss, she gave me everything.

Impatience simmered into something softer, something hotter. Her breath filled my senses. Her teeth bit down just hard enough to sting, but her tongue licked, her mouth sucked, and somewhere in the middle of the most amazing kiss I'd ever experienced, the sting went away, and I wanted more.

I wanted to give her as much as she was giving me.

I pulled her over my lap. If I couldn't tell her what she made me feel, I would sure as fuck show her. Because it was hard as she pressed down on it. It pulsed between us, just like the energy that had been there since the moment I'd first seen her.

She lifted up and pressed down again…and again. She was slowly riding me, grinding against me. It was the hottest sex of my life, and we were both still wearing our clothes.

"That," I said roughly, as I drug my mouth to her neck. She tasted like the salt air, and as I licked just below her ear, I realized I wanted to lick her everywhere. The places that would be saltier and sweeter than her skin. "That is what you make me feel."

She pulled back to look at me with wide eyes that were wilder than her hair. And even though I missed the shelter that hair had provided the moment before, she was so fucking beautiful, I couldn't care. I didn't give a single fuck where we were, or if anyone could see, because she was with me. She was looking at me like I was the only person in the world. She was gripping my shoulders like I was the only thing she'd ever wanted to hold.

I was lost to her.

And that hadn't even been the moment I'd been lost. No, I'd been lost to her from the very beginning. The first time I'd seen her. The first moment I'd heard her say anything to me at all.

"Let's get out of here," she said, leaning in to give me her mouth again. And I took it. I kissed her deeply, wanting to memorize the way she tasted, feeling so frantic and needy like this was all in my head, and if I opened my eyes long enough, I'd realize that I'd somehow dreamed her entire existence. "Come home with me, Edward."

"Are you sure?"

I don't know why I asked, and as soon as I said the words, I wanted to take them back. But she grabbed my hand and drug it in front of her body and pushed it between her legs. And she was wet – her panties were fucking _soaked_.

" _That_. That is what _you_ make _me_ feel," she told me, rubbing my fingers against her covered pussy. "I'm not going to ask you again. Either take me home and fuck me, or stop fucking _with_ me."

"I'm not…"

She silenced me with a hard, quick kiss. And then, she was up and walking off. But just like before, she spun around, her swollen lips forming a smile, and she said, "You coming?"

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you for reading. It makes me so happy!**

 **Reviews are love.**

 **Please leave me some.**

 **All the love to Marvar for putting up with my excessive love of ellipses. And for putting up with my habit of starting sentences with the word 'And.' Like I just did.**

 **Marvar has a new story – My Shipper Heart. It's awesome, and I love it. Check it out and leave her some love, too!**

 **Love to my pre-readers who make this fun. Kourt, Laura, Jaime, and Kelly. I adore you all SFM.**


	10. Chapter 10

Bella

I was genuinely going to scream if he didn't get up and come with me. And it's not that I wouldn't have fucked him there in the sand. I mean, isn't having sex on the beach, at least once, everyone's fantasy? But I definitely wasn't going to do it with all those people at the bonfire just down the beach. Yeah, this summer was supposed to be fun, but not that much fun. I had standards. Even where Edward was concerned. Mostly.

But I came close.

I wanted him.

The moment I felt how hard he was through his shorts, the only thing I could think about was riding him, and rubbing myself against his dick until I came. And Jesus, the way he was kissing me – sucking my tongue, and licking my neck all wet and hot with breathy words in my ear.

It was the kind of kiss you imagined a million times, but never _ever_ experienced.

And when his fingers touched my pussy, I was done. I was so fucking done. Because there I was showing him just how much he'd affected me – as much as I could tell I affected him. The thing that was happening between us was fast, but _goddamn_ , it was _real_. And I was going to experience everything I could with Edward, or burn the whole fucking world down trying.

I didn't take him long – just a moment – before he got up and walked to my side.

I took his hand, and then I took him home.

Edward was reserved on the short drive over, barely touching me at all. I wondered if we'd somehow lost the heat we'd had together earlier. But when we opened the door to the house, I realized I'd never been more mistaken, because the nervousness seemed to fall away, and he grabbed me and pulled me all the way up against him. He slid his hands down my back before he bunched the thin fabric of my dress in his fists and pulled it up. The cool, conditioned air – so different from the humid temperature outside – tickled my exposed skin. Then, he covered my mouth with his, kissing me the way he'd kissed me on the beach, as he grabbed my panty covered ass.

 _Jesus._

I moaned into his mouth, and his cock jumped and pressed against my stomach. His body was lean and hard, and I couldn't wait to see it naked – to touch and kiss him all over.

 _Everywhere._

I pushed my hands under his shirt, feeling the soft, small patch of hair at the base of his stomach. And how was that – his fucking body hair – so hot? He shuddered, releasing short, shaky breaths against my face as I dragged my nails along his abs. And I realized that there was something even sexier than his body. It was the way he wanted me, the way every single thing about him in that moment clearly spoke to his desire, his need.

"Tell me what you want," I said softly.

"I can't…I just…"

His nerves were back, or maybe he was just on sensory overload. God knew I was. But I kissed him in quick, soft succession, then reached down over his shorts and took his cock in my hand. It was big. _It felt big._

"Fuck." He breathed harshly. "What about you? What do you want?"

"Shh," I murmured. There wasn't a single doubt in my mind that Edward would give me what I wanted. And I wanted this to last. "Don't worry about me right now. I asked you what you wanted. We have all night, right?"

He nodded.

"And you promise you'll take care of me?"

"Anything," he said so surely, I could have died right there. "I would give you anything you asked for."

"Well, then," I said, stroking the length of his dick, knowing exactly what I wanted him to say. "I want you to tell me what _you_ want. Right fucking now."

The look in his eyes was wild, then determined. "I want you to suck me."

His words only made me want him more. As if wanting him more was even possible, because I couldn't remember a time I'd ever wanted anyone or anything more. And I wanted to suck him. I _wanted_ to feel his cock in my mouth. Maybe it was because of the way he said it – like a command – after I had to basically convince him to tell me. Or it could have been the feel of him, all long and hard in my hand.

I fumbled with the opening of his shorts until I got it open, and then right there, just inside the door, I dropped down to my knees on the tile, pulling his shorts down with me.

 _Jesus fuck._

His dick was gorgeous – all dark and swollen and hard. And even though I'd been touching it through the thin fabric before, I wasn't prepared for the way it looked up close. It was so fucking big. And I'd never really been one to stroke a guy's ego where his cock was concerned, but, I couldn't stop myself from saying, "Are you kidding me with this dick?"

"What?" he asked, his voice almost pained.

He reached out, taking my hair in his hands, and a part of me wanted him to just grab my head and pull me over and fuck my mouth. And _seriously_ , sometime between grinding against him on the beach and him telling me to suck him, I became _that_ girl.

"Seriously, Tom," I said, taking him in my hand. And oh, fuck, he felt so good – all hot and hard and slick just at the tip. "This dick… I don't even know how you walk around with this thing between your legs."

I licked him. I couldn't help it. I needed to know how he tasted. It was soap and salt and man, and I was going to enjoy this so fucking much.

"Don't," he said, shuddering, his hands gripping my hair hard enough to sting my scalp. I looked up at him, wondering what I could have done wrong. "Please don't call me that while you're…while we're doing this. If we're going to fuck, I want you to say my name."

I could have died right there.

I think maybe I did just a little.

"Okay, Edward," I said in agreement, feeling guilty and chastised and so fucking turned on all at the same time. It was a strange, new feeling for me, and one I didn't have time to try to understand. I only knew it didn't matter because I wanted to feel everything he was making me feel. "Is there anything else?"

He groaned at my words, and I could have come when he said, "Pull down your dress. And show me your tits. I haven't stopped thinking about them all fucking day, and I want to see them again while you suck me."

I did it fast, and not for any other reason than I wanted to finally suck his cock. But once again – and just like always – Edward surprised me.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful."

It caught me off guard, and only added to the million other emotions coursing through me. And maybe I would explore them at another time, but I couldn't then.

"No," I told him. "You are."

I took him all the way in my mouth. Well, as much as I could actually take. It probably wasn't pretty, but it felt hot as fuck. And I could tell the moment he let go and gave himself over to the experience, because it wasn't just about me sucking and licking his dick. No, he was watching me, touching my face and grabbing my naked breasts while I did it, and fucking my mouth like it was his goddamn job.

And I loved it.

All of it.

Then, his whole body stilled. "Oh, god. Oh… _fuck_ ," he said, pulling his cock from my mouth. And he cried out my name as he came on my tits. And it was that moment that I silently vowed to stop calling him Tom. Because how could I, when I never wanted him to say another girl's name again?

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Reviews are love.**

 **Please leave me some.**

 **Love to Marvar for a million reasons. But mostly because she's amazing.**

 **And love to my pre-readers. Kourt, Laura, Jaime, and Kelly. 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward**

I didn't know anything.

At all.

I didn't really know who she was, other than her name, and there she was on the floor before me covered in my come.

Had I really just done that?

Had I really just taken her back to her house and told her to suck me?

I'd never been that guy. I didn't even know what I was saying while she did it. She stood there with no pretense, without a single ounce of expectation beyond that night, and she offered me things that no one ever had. And I wanted her so fucking much. I wanted everything she was offering, so I took it.

All of it.

And on some level, even though I had no idea what the fuck I was doing, I knew I wanted more. I knew that this one time – this one night – would never be enough.

"Edward?" she asked, and fuck, my name sounded so good when she said it. "I hope this," she said, looking down at her chest, her nipples hard and wet, "doesn't mean you're done. Because you made me a promise. And I fully expect for you to keep it."

Her lack of shame was captivating. Not that she had anything to be ashamed of. But any other girl would have been shocked by what I did, and would probably have immediately run to the bathroom to clean up. I hadn't ever had a single girlfriend who'd ever done anything like that before. Hell, I'd never even had one offer to swallow. And that – what we just did – seemed so much more intimate.

"Do you know how good you look right now?" I asked. And not just because she did – she looked amazing – but because I needed her to know how much it meant to me.

"Do I look good?" she asked, as she brought her finger up to circle her nipple. "Or do _you_ look good _on_ me?"

"Both," I said, kneeling down to kiss her. She tasted like me, and fuck, it was hot, and it only made me kiss her harder. "And I remember what I promised," I said, pulling back just far enough to look into her eyes. "Anything you want."

"Anything?" She smiled, and I felt myself fall a little deeper.

"Anything."

"What if what I want is for you to take me outside, take off all our clothes, and get in the pool?"

I laughed awkwardly. "You do realize that cold water isn't exactly an environment conducive to getting what you want. And pool sex sucks."

"Says the pool boy," she said, laughing. And for a second, I wanted to tell her that I wasn't just a pool boy. That I knew she had money, and her life was basically something I could never really imagine. But this job wasn't always going to define me. "And besides," she continued, pulling me from my thoughts. "I never said I wanted to fuck in the water. I just thought it might be nice to rinse off. And you know? If you're standing in the pool, and I'm sitting on the edge…"

"Uh, yeah," I told her, realizing exactly what she was offering. "The pool sounds awesome."

It occurred to me that I was on the floor, shorts around my ankles, with my just-sucked dick hanging out in the open with an almost naked girl I barely knew. And while she didn't seem concerned, I sure as fuck didn't want her Major League Baseball playing dad to walk in and find me here with his daughter like this. Because while I didn't know him personally, based on what I'd seen of him on TV, it probably wouldn't end well for me.

"Should I be worried that someone could walk in?"

"Nope," she said, kissing me quick before standing up. "I'm the only one here."

I watched her walk away, still stunned at what was actually happening, and mostly amazed at this beautiful, brazen girl. Then, she turned around and looked at me expectantly, but smiling. "I'm not going to ask you to follow me again, Edward."

"You don't have to," I told her, my voice more serious that I expected it to be. I stood up, pulled up my shorts and walked over to where she was. I wanted to touch her again – to kiss her. So, that's exactly what I did. I don't know why, in that moment, I needed to assure myself that she was real, and that this was _really_ happening. It seemed to catch her by surprise. _Good_. I wanted her to be as shaken as I was by all of this. "I'm pretty sure I'd follow you anywhere."

"Is that a challenge?" she asked, her full lips forming a smile.

"No," I told her, reaching down to take her hand. "I think it's just the truth."

I had no idea at the time, just how true it was.

.

.

.

When we got out to the pool, she stripped off her clothes with no thought or showy display. She wasn't trying to be sexy, she just _was_. She was the sexiest girl I'd ever seen. And it wasn't just her body – I'd seen most of it already – it was her. The way she laughed, the way she embraced this moment so freely.

And I couldn't take my eyes off her.

I didn't even feel her reach down and open my shorts until my dick was in her hand. And fuck, I was already getting hard for again. I ripped off my shirt as she pushed down my shorts, and I kicked them off just before I grabbed her. Her gasp of surprise only spurred me on.

"Don't you dare," she said breathlessly.

"You were the one who wanted to get in the pool." I grinned. And with that, I pulled us both in, clinging to her, as I pulled us both into the water.

The cool water was shocking and exhilarating, and we both came up laughing. Her long dark hair slicked back away from her face. It was dark, but there was light streaming out from the house, and I pulled her close so I could really see her face. The drops of water sparkled, especially on her lips. And I could have kissed her for-fucking-ever. There she was, beautiful and naked with her breasts pressed against me, and all I wanted to do was kiss her goddamn senseless.

"You're all wet," I whispered instead, as she wrapped her arms and legs around me. It was nothing, holding her weightless body in the water. And it was stupid, but holding her like that made me feel strong…in control.

"I've been wet for a while now," she whispered back.

"We should probably do something about that." I walked us over to the wall of the pool. "Lean back a little for me. There's something I've wanted to do since the moment I first saw you."

She did what I asked without a word, without one single protest. And I looked down at her breasts floating just above the water. Her nipples were hard, and maybe it was just because of the cold water, but in my mind, it was because she wanted me – wanted what I was about to do.

"They probably still taste like you," she said, reading my mind.

"And what?" I asked, licking between her tits, loving the way she wrapped her legs around my waist even tighter. "You think that turns me off? Because it doesn't."

I took a nipple between my teeth, biting down, and then sucking as much of her flesh of her flesh inside my mouth as I could.

She was wrong.

She tasted like water and chlorine and summer and sex. She tasted perfect, but not more perfect than the way she sounded as she said my name over and over. It was like the only word she knew, until she said, "Please."

"What?" I murmured, moving over to her other breast. "Tell me what you want?"

She'd said those same words to me when we were inside, and it felt good to turn them around on her. Because I wanted her to feel as helpless as she made me feel, as out of control as I'd felt all fucking day since meeting her.

"You know what I want," she whimpered, frustrated. "I want you to do to me exactly what I already did to you."

"You want me to lick your pussy?" I asked. "You want me to spread you open right here outside and fuck you with my tongue until you come?"

I didn't know where those words came from, but she made me want to be the kind of man that said them. She only nodded, biting down on her bottom lip, and I swear to god, it was the first time she seemed at a loss for words.

I liked that.

I liked it a lot.

I pushed her up, lifting her out of the water. And she scrambled to help me. She didn't even wait once she was sitting on the edge. She just spread her legs, baring her pussy to me. And once again, I was thrown by just how fearless and bold she was.

And fucking beautiful.

Goddamn, her pussy was just as beautiful as the rest of her. A little dark patch of hair above her bare lips, and fuck me, I wanted to know just how wet she was. I needed to know how ready she was to take my mouth and my fingers and my cock.

"Tell me you want it," I said stepping in closer, and pushing my hands up her wet thighs.

"I want it," she said bluntly, surprising me. "So much that if you don't touch me soon, I will fucking make myself come with my own fingers while you stand there and watch."

I was a challenge.

And I answered with my open mouth against her sex.

Her whole body tensed, but then she fell back against the deck, and I melted into her warm, wet flesh. I licked her, my tongue pushing up in long, hard strokes. Her taste filled my senses, all salt and tang and woman, and I wondered if I'd ever be able to get enough. Her soft cries and moans filled the open air around us, and I knew that I'd never – not in my entire fucking sexual history – ever experienced anything like this.

And it only made me want to give her more.

I pushed one, then two fingers inside in her tight little hole, fucking in and out of her while I sucked her hard, little clit over and over again. And when she finally came on my tongue, her pussy clenching around my fingers, I knew that there would never be enough where Bella was concerned.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Reviews are love.**

 **Please leave me some.**

 **I adore Marvar. That is all.**

 **And all the love ever to my pre-readers, Kourt, Laura, Jaime, and Kelly. Y'all are awesome.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella**

"Your shorts are ringing," I mumbled against Edward's chest.

It was really late, or really early, depending on how you looked it at it. Personally, I wasn't looking at anything, since I'd fallen asleep on top of him on a pool chair, and I didn't want to open my eyes. But the sound of his phone was making me want to throw it in the ocean.

"Fuck," he said. "What time is it?"

"Does it matter?"

"No," he said, wrapping his arms around me a little tighter. "Yeah…kinda."

I opened my eyes, squinting even though it was dark. "Well, ' _yeah, kinda'_ doesn't sound great." I pushed up on his chest, looking down at him. The fact that he was still holding me, and seemed to be in no real hurry to let me go made me feel better. So, I couldn't help but tease him just a little. "Are you married? Do you have a wife and three kids you need to get home to? Was it like a sixteen and pregnant kinda thing? Shotgun wedding? Sad, really. Because I gotta say, you seem really young to already be strapped down like that."

I grinned.

"No." He laughed, squeezing my ass.

"Oh, good. Because I'm way too young to be a mistress. I was hoping to save some excitement for my thirties and forties." I said, collapsing back onto his chest. Our skin was damp and sticky, and I began to realize just how warm it still was outside. But I didn't care because seriously, how could I after the night we'd just had?

"Did you miss curfew?"

"Maybe," he said, and even though I couldn't see it, I knew he was still smiling. "Well, not exactly curfew. But I do have to work in the morning, and my truck is at home. Fucking Jacob. I told him I should drive myself tonight."

"Is that the hot guy you came with tonight?"

"Pretty sure I only came with one person tonight."

My whole body heated with his words, and I looked up so I could see him. And Jesus, his face. I could have spent hours just looking at his face.

"Pretty sure you came _on_ me," I teased. "Not _with_ me."

"Yeah," he said softly, dragging his hands up my naked back. "We never actually made it that far."

"Does it bother you that we didn't fuck tonight?"

He reached between us, taking my breast in his hand, and squeezing gently. "Did you feel like you weren't being fucked when my fingers were inside you?"

He pinched my nipple.

"No."

"And what about when I was sucking on your clit?"

 _Harder._

He pinched down ever harder.

"Yeah," I gasped through the sting. "I mean, no. It felt like…yeah…" I couldn't finish because his mouth was on mine. And goddamn, the way he kissed. It only got better each time.

"Because it felt like you fucked me with your mouth tonight," he said against my lips.

I shifted just a little, just enough to feel him hard and pressing against me. And it would have been so easy to just push my leg over him and feel it between my legs. To sink down on his dick and feel him all the way inside me. And fuck, I wanted to.

"Mmm…" I murmured. "I liked that a lot."

"Me too," he said. "I've never… Well, it's never…. No one has ever done anything like that to me before."

I laughed, because the surprise of his words was too much. "You're seriously telling me that no one has ever blown you? _Bullshit_."

It happened fast; he flipped us both over quickly, so that he was the one looking down at me. "I didn't _say_ that. What I meant was… It's never been like that with anyone else."

I could have teased him, and a part of me wanted to. But he was looking at me so earnestly as he said the words, it sort of took my breath away. Guys didn't say things that like that. Never in my experience, anyway. So instead, I just looked up at him looming over me, enjoying the way it felt to be beneath him.

"Stay the night," I said, and I could tell he was thinking about it. "Stay with me tonight, and I'll take you wherever you need to go in the morning."

"Yeah, because explaining this to my parents wouldn't be awkward at all."

"Oh," I said, imagining the scenario in my mind. And yeah, he was probably right. Charlie would have a coronary if some guy brought me home in the morning, even though I was a grown woman. "You live with your parents?"

"Yeah. For the summer. And I work for my dad, who will _definitely_ be up having breakfast with my mom at the crack of fucking dawn."

I didn't know what time it was exactly, but sunrise probably wasn't too far off.

"Okay," I conceded, but I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice. I turned my head to the side, and looked out toward the sound of the ocean.

"Hey," he said, turning my head back so he could look at me. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

And just that – just him asking me that – lifted a weight from my chest. It wasn't that I thought this would be a one-time thing. But I didn't really know him, and for all I knew, this could have been all he wanted. But I should have known that wasn't the case where Edward was concerned.

"You mean tonight?" I laughed, my smile so big, I should have been embarrassed. Only I wasn't. Not even a little bit.

"If you want to be technical, then yes."

"Nothing," I told him. "No plans. This is the summer of no plans."

"Sorry," he said, bending his head to kiss me, all soft and sweet and wet. "I don't mean to ruin your plans of _no plans_." He laughed, and it made my life. "But you officially have some now."

"I do?"

"Yeah. With me."

And then, Edward kissed me. It wasn't like any of the kisses we'd already shared. It wasn't about sexual frustration or passion in the heat of the moment. No, it was a kiss filled with the promise of something more. And the fact that I was feeling things I definitely shouldn't have been feeling so soon – with someone I'd just met and barely knew at all – should have scared me. And maybe it did just a little. But I was too caught up in him to care, so I kissed him back. And I guess, with that, I made a promise of my own.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Happy 10** **th** **Twilight Anniversary. I'll just be over here wondering if I love Bella and Edward in their gender swapped roles as Edythe and Beau.**

 **Reviews are love.**

 **Please leave me some.**

 **All the love to Marvar for making my words readable.**

 **And love to Kourt, Laura, Jaime, and Kelly for pre-reading all the words.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Edward**

The day dragged on for what seemed like an eternity. And not just because I was tired – which I was – but also because I couldn't stop thinking about her. I wondered what she was doing. Had she slept the day away after she'd dropped me off? Was she by her pool thinking about me? About the things I'd done to her in the same place the night before? Because that was the only thing I seemed to be able to do.

Goddamn.

I needed to stop being such a fucking chick.

My parents hadn't said much that morning. Not that they would have. They assumed I'd been with Jacob all night, and honestly, it wasn't as if they were naïve enough to think I couldn't have a sex life. Although, it's not as if it was a subject we'd ever discussed. At least not since I was sixteen, and my dad bought me my first box of condoms. It wasn't a very long conversation. And it was also one we never had to revisit because I'd always been smart, safe. I'd always wrapped my shit up because I didn't need anything standing in the way of me getting what I wanted – an education, and the means to get the hell out of this place.

 _Three more months._

Only now that I'd met Bella, three months didn't seem like any time at all.

And if we only had three months, I planned on making the most of them.

As I was leaving my last job of the day, Jake called. I pressed the button, but couldn't even say anything before he started in. "I'm gonna assume you have a good reason for ditching last night, and it better not be because you took your lame ass home."

I laughed. "Why? Did you miss me?"

"Hell no, I didn't miss you," he said. "But it was annoying when I wanted to go home at around two, and you were nowhere to be found. Even more annoying when you didn't answer your goddamn phone."

"Maybe," I told him, throwing the last of the chemicals in the back of the truck and opening the door to get inside. "I'm just saying, _maybe_ you don't call my phone at two in the morning because I might have other shit going on."

"Don't tell me Edward Cullen actually got laid last night," he said. His skepticism would have normally pissed me off, but the memory of Bella's mouth around my cock took away the sting.

"I'm not telling you dick."

"Yeah, sure," he said, laughing. "Just like I thought. Home in time to watch 'Law and Order' with your parents."

"'CSI', actually," I said, not really ready to tell him about Bella. I wouldn't have known what to say anyway. It was all still too new, and way too fucking personal. And I wanted to keep her to myself, I realized – not sure what to think about the possessiveness I was feeling – especially when I had no business having those kinds of feelings already. "What are you doing tonight?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Working. Just stocking the bar right now. You should stop in if you don't have other _shit_ going on." He threw my words back at me.

"Maybe," I said. I still had no idea what I was going to do with Bella. I just knew that I couldn't wait to fucking see her. "We'll see."

.

.

.

I pulled up to her house that evening. The summer sun was still high, which was perfect for what I finally decided we would do. I felt nervous. I hadn't felt this nervous before a date in…well, I didn't know if I'd _ever_ felt this nervous. At least, not over a girl. And as I knocked on the door, I tried to shake the feeling. But as soon as she answered the door, I forgot my nerves. Hell, I forgot my own fucking name because there she was, just as gorgeous as I remembered, standing there, her long brown hair – wild, and just a little bit wavy – falling over her shoulders. She was wearing denim cutoffs that rode low on her waist. And she was short, but her tan legs looked long and smooth, and I couldn't help but remember the way they'd felt wrapped around me.

Fuck.

I didn't know what to do. A part of me wanted to reach out, grab her, and just kiss the hell out of her. I mean, that's what I did last night. But that was last night, and this was different. This was a date. And how did you act on a first date, when you were standing in the same foyer where she had sucked your cock the night before?

I sure the fuck didn't know.

"You're staring at me again," she said, her smile taking over her face.

"That's because you're worth staring at." I just said it. Because it was true. And because this girl made me lose all ability I had to filter the words coming out of my mouth.

She bit down on her bottom lip, making me want to be the one doing that instead. And Christ, I was going to have to learn how to control my dick around her. Only, I wasn't entirely sure that was possible. And I didn't know if I wanted it to be.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said, stepping in. She grabbed the bottom of my t-shirt, and pushed up on her toes to kiss my cheek. Her lips were wet, and her breath warm against my skin. Then she whispered, "I like the Wayfarers."

I thought about the old sunglasses I'd pushed on top of my head before coming in. I'd had them forever. They were one of the first things I'd ever bought myself when I started working summers for my dad.

"They're old," I told her, making my voice low to match hers.

"Vintage," she said before pulling back.

"I'm glad to know you like vintage things." I reached down and took her hand. "That means you're really gonna love my truck. You ready?"

"I've been ready since I dropped you off this morning," she said, pulling me outside. She shut and locked the door before turning around to ask, "What are we doing?"

"Well, first I'm gonna take you to one of my favorite places."

I led her to the truck, and opened the door for her to get in.

"Manners." She giggled. "I like it."

She hopped up into my truck like she'd been doing it her whole life, like it didn't matter that she could buy forty of them for the cost of her car. But this was who I was, and I really wanted her to get to know me.

"Don't get used to it," I told her. "I plan on being pretty rude later."

I shut the door, and she leaned out the window. "Rude, as in vulgar?"

"Maybe." I grinned.

"Can we be vulgar in your truck?" Her eyes sparkled with all the knowledge of just how vulgar I could be, especially where she was concerned. And then, she reached up, took my sunglasses, and put them on.

They were one of my favorite things in the world, and a part of me knew I would never get them back, but I didn't give a fuck. Because standing there, looking at her wearing them in my truck, was so much better than any other memory I had attached to them.

They were hers now.

Just like me.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Reviews are love.**

 **Please leave me some.**

 **Sorry for the delay. I've been working 178 days in a row, and Marvar is raising 178 kids. Okay, she's only raising 3, but I'm sure it feels like 178 at times. Also, I'm prone to hyperbole.**

 **Speaking of Marvar, I love her. You guys don't even know the number of stupid mistakes I make in every chapter. Seriously. She's amazing.**

 **My prereaders are also awesome, and I adore the shit out of them. Kourt, Laura, Kelly, and Jaime (who is home recovering from surgery.) Send her some good thoughts!**

 **See you soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella**

"Your favorite place isn't far from my house," I told him as he pulled the truck to a stop.

The windows were down, and even though it was hot, I didn't mind because the heat only made the smell of the beach that much more intense. And besides, I didn't mind his truck. It reminded me of the old one Charlie fixed up for me in high school.

"Nothing is that far away here," he said, turning to look at me. "Small towns are like that. You see the same things and the same people all the fucking time."

There was a hint of bitterness in his voice I didn't understand, but I didn't want whatever emotion hiding behind his words to cloud our date. "Who cares?" I asked. I pushed my door open and stood up, leaning over the open window so I could look out over the ocean. The sun was setting behind us, casting a golden-pink glow over everything. It made the water look almost purple. "Especially when you have a view like this."

I leaned down and looked back at him, hoping to find him smiling. And there it was – all perfect and slightly shy and gorgeous. I turned my attention back to the water, my lips forming a smile of their own as I heard him get out of the truck. It only got bigger when I felt him come up behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"I hoped you'd like it."

I leaned back into him and closed my eyes. "What's not to like? I mean, you live in fucking paradise."

"The view's a lot better with you in the picture," he said, as he grabbed my waist and pulled me down. I turned to face him, noting his soft expression. It was good to see him more relaxed than he'd been just moments before. "You wanna walk down to the beach?"

"Yeah."

He shut the truck door and then grabbed an old blanket from the bed of the truck. And then he took my hand and led me onto the boardwalk and down to the sand. We walked in comfortable silence for a little while. I was content just holding his hand, even more to simply be with him. And after a few minutes, he stopped.

"How's this?" he said, motioning to a spot on the ground. The sun had all but disappeared, leaving just traces of pink and violet in the sky. It was the kind of place you only thought existed in fluffy romance novels and cliché honeymoons. But the truth was that none of it seemed cliché with him.

"Awful," I said, giggling. "Nothing romantic about the beach at twilight."

"Oh," he said, grinning. "Were you expecting romance?"

"Nope," I told him, grabbing the blanket from his hand and spreading it out on the ground.

"None?"

I shook my head, and stepped in closer. He was so much taller than me, but I liked that. I liked even more the way he shuddered when I reached out and slid my hand under his shirt a touched his firm stomach.

"What are your expectations?" he asked, his voice suddenly more serious than before.

"I don't have any," I told him honestly.

"None?" He wrapped his arms around me. "At all?"

"Maybe," I said. "Just one. But it's not so much an expectation as it is a hope."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I want to feel something amazing. But I have no expectations as to how that's going to happen. I just want it to happen."

"And how do you feel right now?" he asked, his voice low.

"Excited."

He slid his hands up my back and pulled me closer. "Excited isn't amazing."

"No. It isn't," I said, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I pushed up on my tip-toes, and pressed my open mouth to his neck. And then I whispered in his ear, "But it has the potential to be."

He kissed me then. His salty lips parted, as his sweet tongue dipped inside my mouth. I let him lead, wanted him to.

And he did.

As he pushed me back onto the blanket and covered my body with his, his mouth never left mine. He touched me everywhere while he kissed me. Places that were already so familiar to him. But this time, he stayed on top of my clothes, never once venturing underneath. And that made everything feel brand new. Like he was getting to know me and my body for the first time, as if the intimacy we'd already shared the night before was just a dream.

And I wanted it to be a reality.

He made me want that.

He made me want him all over again.

And on that blanket on the beach – on our first official date – Edward made me feel everything. And suddenly, I had all the expectations in the world.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Reviews are love.**

 **Please leave me some.**

 **Sorry for delays in posting. Honestly, several more of these chapters are already complete. But work is sort of ruling my life right now. One day, I will get my shit together, or learn how to function on less sleep. But ILY for reading.**

 **Also, I love Marvar, the comma destroyer. She's like a super hero.**

 **And all the love to Kourt, Laura, Jaime and Kelly. Y'all are so amazing IDEK.**


End file.
